


stand still, falling away from me

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if it was John who had jumped? what if he didn't make it?</p><p> </p><p>title from Calvin Harris' "Outside"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand still, falling away from me

"John, please, come down from there. You don't have to do this, you truly don't. Please." Sherlock didn't know what was trembling more, his voice or the hand holding his phone as he looked up at his best friend. "John, please, listen to me." 

But it was too late. "I do. I have to do this. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sherlock." Sherlock saw John toss his phone to the side, and step up the edge of the building, closing his eyes. Then he stepped off and was falling. Sherlock was only a few inches away when he hit the ground, but he could still hear every bone in John's tiny, fragile body breaking. Sherlock raced over, scooping John's limp body into his arm, hoping lighting in his stomach when he realized he was still breathing. John's eyes opened, focusing on Sherlock.

"Sherlock... can you do something for me before I die?" John was struggling to form words, but Sherlock heard him loud and clear.

"Of course." a single tear slipped down Sherlock's cheek and he wiped it away.

"Kiss me." 

Sherlock was momentarily stunned, but he complied quickly, pressing his lips against John's. John could barely breathe, but here was, kissing him back. After about 30 seconds, Sherlock had to pull away. "Love you..." John's voice faded away, his head dropping back into Sherlock's arms. Sherlock knew it was hopeless, but he couldn't help but check John's pulse. Nothing. Sherlock bent his head over John's limp form and cried.

Sherlock never truly got over John's death. He never got into another relationship. At Mycroft and Lestrade's wedding, he tried to be happy for them, he really did, but he couldn't help but think that this could've been him and John. It seemed that everyone had someone. Everyone but him.


End file.
